User blog:Florence100 the Sylveon/Satanchu's Voting Blog
"How's it going, bros?"~PewDiePie Welcome to my first Voting Blog! I made this to hear everyone's thoughts throughout the wiki! Feel free to leave a vote or two, or three, or ten on this blog and see which one from each poll gets the most votes! NOTE: If one of these bars get to 15, I will make a 2nd Voting Blog! Do you like Pokemon Gen 5? A lot Yes Most Pokemon Some Pokemon Meh Not Really NOOO!! If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? More time for thinking A billion trillion dollars A sandwich Iphone Immortality (STUPID QUESTION) Which came first? The chicken or the egg? Chicken Egg Chuck Norris (ANOTHER STUPID QUESTION) What's the meaning of life? A substance all organisms carry to give them various characteristics 42 Chuck Norris >:U Have you ever sneezed with your eyes open? Of course I did! I'm CHUCK NORRIS >:U Yes I wish Never had, never will Who have you always wanted to give the boot? Justin Bieber Chuck Nor--wait, what? George Goodlake (of course) Your haters Britney Spears Yourself Your Ex Someone else (POINTLESS QUESTION) Yay or nay? Yay Nay Neigh! Why do I even bother answering this waste of text?! "Yaaay" ~Fluttershy Chuck NOOOOOORRRRIISSSSSS Who do you want to see the most in Super Smash Bros. Universe? Geno (of course) Waluigi Dunsparce Mewtwo Awakened Mewtwo CHUCK NORRIS Steve (Minecraft) Mallow Tails Knuckles Slender Man Who do you not want to be kicked out of the Super Smash Bros series that are most likely going to be kicked out? Wolf Toon Link Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur Solid Snake (not as likely as the rest) Lucario How would you react if your computer wiped out your entire hard drive? (Inspired by MrStarFan64) NOOOOOOOOOO! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "GnnnnrrrrrrnrrnrAGH! TAR-DAR SUACE DOUH DOI DOU DOM DO DI DIM DO DA DAH!" ~Spongebob Squarepants That's okay! I can get a new one! And refind my data! Epic fail. I have backup files. Baaah! There was a bunch of shit in there, anyway! What's your most favorite story in the world? The origin of CHUCK NORRIS >:U "There was once a boy who died." ~Evie/Existor/Cleverbot "Once upon a time, I hit a dog with a clock. THE END." ~Kitty Catswell "Once upon a time...the end." ~Jake the dog "There was once an ugly barnacle. The ugly barnacle was SO UGLY, everyone died. The End." ~Patrick Star The Dictionary. LIKE A BOSS If you could vote for someone to be "president of the wiki", who would it be? Zobbes Rapthemonkey WlanmaniaX PlasmoidThunder/GarchompMatt Satanchu CHUCK N0RR1$ TheIranSonic Madoldcrow1105 Yourself (of course) Someone else That's it for this blog! Here are the results: People _____ Pokemon Gen 5. If you could have anything in the world right now, it should be _____. _____ most likely came first. The meaning of life is probably _____. Is it easy to sneeze with your eyes open? According to others, _____. The most hated person on the blog is _____. The favorite answer to "Yay or nay" is _____. People are looking forward to seeing _____ in SSBU, and want to save _____ from rejection! Normal people would _____ if their flash drive was wiped out. The commonly favorited story on this blog is _____. The president of the wiki would be _____. Thank you for participating! Category:Blog posts